Hopeful Thoughts
by puppypaw10
Summary: He wished he knew why people hated him. He wished he had a family. He wished he could do things right.But when a certain blonde haired hokage comes back from the dead, will his wishes come true? Or are they just hopeful thoughts?
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

**Hey guys! I wrote this story a couple months ago, and found it again. I fixed a bit of it and decided, ah what the heck**

**might as well put it up! This is my first story so please read and review. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue it or not, but if**

**you guys like it I probably will! :D**

**I don't own Naruto! ):**

* * *

><p>(Narrator's POV)<p>

Konoha was slowly stirring from a peaceful slumber as the sun just peeked up from behind the Hokage Monument. Leaves danced across the sky, their brilliant shape caught by the sun. It was sheer beauty. The faces of the past Hokages were glowing gold from the sun, bringing out every detail upon their rocky faces. The Hokages in all their glory.

The Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato along with Uchiha Madara, looked proudly over his village. Well as proud at a stone face could possibly look.

The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, brother of the Shodai Hokage, looked equally as proud.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Hokage of Konoha just looked calm and peaceful.

Next was the Yondaime Hokage. The great hero and savoir of Konoha. He had died saving the village from the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the tailed beasts. Also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, he sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn child, known as Uzumaki Naruto, hoping he would be regarded as a hero for keeping the demon at bay. Of course this didn't happen, the villagers thought of Naruto as the demon fox and had tried to kill him despite what the Sandaime Hokage said. They hated Naruto with Passion.

Now this is were our story begins.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

"_No! Please! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill your family, I'm only 12!" cried a young blonde haired boy with dull, frightened cerulean blue eyes. He was trapped at the end of an alley shaking in fear._

"_Demon! Don't make excuses, we have no sympathy for the likes of you!" the man screamed raising a hand and smacking the poor shaking boy. The man's eyes were furious, and he was letting out a huge amount of killer intent. The boy recognized him as his academy teacher, Umino Iruka._

"_You attacked the village and killed the Yondaime Hokage! You Monster! We are going to finish what the Yondaime started!" the person yelled. The blonde saw it was the Old Man Hokage._

_The boy just stared. The two people who actually cared about him were calling him a demon and a monster. He couldn't believe it. They told him he killed the Yondaime. That'd he killed his hero, the person he is trying so hard to surpass. "No, I swear I didn't do it! I didn't kill them!" he just cried out, letting his tears fall freely._

_The two men just stared at him, hatred in their eyes. They slowly moved in, ready to finish what the Yondaime started._

(Narrator's POV)

"NOO!" screamed Naruto as he woke up from his horrible nightmare. He couldn't believe that the only people who cared about him would say that. Calling him a monster, demon and such. "_It was just a dream. It's not going to actually happen."_ he thought, trying to reassure himself. He looked at his clock. It read 7:50am. "No! I'm going to be late for the exam!" he yelled.

The Jinchūriki jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, and quickly dressed into his orange and blue jumpsuit, grabbed his beloved green goggles and ran out of his small apartment at full speed. He ran as fast as he could and got to the academy just as Iruka-sensei came in. He gave a big sigh of relief and went to sit down next to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said trying to make him mad. Before Sasuke could reply a certain pink-haired girl barged over.

"HEY! Naruto-baka! _I _was going to sit there!" yelled a pink headed girl his age. She glared at him. "Sasuke wants _me_ to sit there, now MOVE!" she yelled punching him in the face and tossing him out of her way. "Hey, Sasuke." she said dreamily. Sasuke just sighed, and looked away annoyed.

Naruto got up and was about to protest that he was there first but sighed when another blonde came over with a furious look on her face. Naruto just decided to move and sit beside Shikamaru, because the Fourth Shinobi War was about to break out.

"FOREHEAD!" yelled the blonde, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino held a fist up threatenly. The pink haired girl turned around. "INO-PIG!" she screamed, "Sasuke is mine!" Sakura held up her fist as well.

Iruka-sensei just sighed and looked at them sternly. "Girls!" he yelled, "This is not a battlefield; now take your seats so we can begin the exam!" Both girls growled at each other and reluctantly sat down. Iruka looked at his class. "Today is finally the Genin exam!" he said, "First we will begin with the written test, then move on to taijutsu, throwing shuriken, and finally to pass, you need to perform a Bunshin. Now we'll begin!"

Naruto grumbled as he was doing his written exam, getting more then half of the questions right. Soon, the other students started one by one going into the separate room to do the other part of their exam. Pretty much all of them came out with forehead protectors. Naruto was panicking, his taijutsu wasn't as good as it could be and him throwing shuriken usually ended up in them almost hitting Iruka-sensei, and of course the bunshin was his worst jutsu, he can't possibly pass now! He sighed.

When it was his turn he walked into the room grinning like an idiot. He stood before his two sensei's. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. "Now Naruto, you will do basic taijutsu again Muzuki-sensei. Ready? Go."

Naruto charged up to Muzuki and threw a punch which was easily caught and he was sent flying back from a punch in the stomach. Naruto coughed slightly and got back up. He ran forward again and went to aim a punch but it got caught again. This time though, Naruto was ready and he twisted around to kick him. Mizuki caught that, but with his hands now full, he was stuck. Naruto went to throw another punch but just barely missed when Mizuki let go and jumped back quickly.

"Not bad, Naruto!" he said, "I think that's enough, Iruka." Mizuki-sensei said.

Iruka-sensei nodded.

"Now Naruto. Throw 5 shuriken at the same time and get at least 3 in the bullseye." Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto held his shuriken then threw them. 2 of them hit the bullseye, one hit just outside of it, one missed the target completely and the last one just missed Iruka. Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry, Iruka-sensei"

Iruka sighed. "You were close, Naruto. Now you have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, and make at least 2 clones to pass." he said. Naruto nodded and used his fingers to make the sign and started to use chakra. His chakra was going out of control "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said. There was a 'poof' and his bunshin poofed into existance it looked very sick and dead. Naruto just pouted. "There!" he said.

Iruka just started at the sad excuse of a bunshin and sighed.. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but I cannot pass you with that." Iruka said. Naruto protested. "But I made a clone!" He crossed his arms in front of him.

Mizuki looked at Iruka. "Oh come on, Iruka. He technically did make a clone, and his taijustu wasn't too bad. His shurikens were acceptable." he pointed out. Iruka looked at his friend. "I'm sorry, Mizuki. I can't let Naruto pass. The other students created at least two Bushins. Naruto made one that looks very dead." he explained. Iruka looked at Naruto. "Now, Naruto don't be sad. You'll get it." he said looking at the disappointed face on his student. "How 'bout I take you out for ramen later?" he asked knowing Naruto would never say no to ramen. Naruto's spirits lifted and he jumped up. "Okay, Iruka-sensei!" he yelled happily. Naruto got up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on his all too familiar swing. He watched the other kids with their parents. They were congratulating their children and telling them they did well. Naruto just stared at them. He wished he had parents, he wish they didn't die and leave him all alone. His childhood was very rough. He noticed some of them were looking his way and whispering. Naruto looked away.<p>

He was about to leave when Mizuki walked up to him smiling. "Hey, Naruto!" he called, walking up to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. "Hey, Mizuki-sensei." he muttered. Mizuki grinned at him. "Hey, I have something to tell you. You can still pass the genin exam!" he said quietly to him.

Naruto's face brightened, "Really!" he exclaimed.

Mizuki nodded. "What you have to do it steal the scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu from it and you can become a genin!" he explained, smiling. He told him where to find it and where to go once he got it. He also told him not to get caught. Naruto grinned "Okay, Mizuki-sensei I'll do it! Believe it!" he shouted happily. Mizuki nodded and turned around grinning somewhat evilly. Two birds with one stone, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is kinda boring, and short. The next one will probably be better. Again, Read and review! :D<strong>


	2. Confusion

**Next chapter! Yay Minato is finally here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Minato would live! **

* * *

><p>(Narrator's POV)<p>

Naruto was walking home to his apartment. He sighed, hoping that he was going to become a genin. As he was walking, a group of villagers glared at him. "Hey, demon!" one called, "I heard you failed your genin test! We're so glad, who knows what would've happened if a monster like _you_ became a _ninja._" they taunted.

Naruto just looked at his feet and kept walking, trying to fight back his tears. The villager was getting mad that Naruto was ignoring him.

"Hey demon! I was talking to you!" he yelled throwing a rock at him. Naruto flinched when the rock hit him in the head. He rubbed his head and started running away. The angry villager started chasing after him.

* * *

><p>A little ways away, there was a man laying on the ground, just waking up. This man was dressed in normal Jounin clothes with a white cloak with red flames at the bottom. He had a Konoha forehead protector keeping his spiky blonde hair at bay. He groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He looked around, where was he? His piercing blue eyes widened. He was in a Konoha training ground. Wasn't he suppose to be dead? Suddenly a voice in his head said<p>

"_You have gotten another chance at life. Now go Namikaze Minato, your son is in trouble." _

Minato's eyes widened even further. He was back, and he was alive! Wait, his son was in trouble? On that thought, Minato was up and speeding across rooftops. He quickly put a henge on and continued running.

* * *

><p>Naruto was running away from the angry villager. He should have been use to this, but he wasn't. He was almost to his apartment when he tripped. "<em>Shit!" <em>he thought. He turned around and was given a punch that made him do a backwards somersault.

"Little demon, that's what you get from running from me." the villager yelled. Naruto flinched. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" he cried desperately. The man just stared at him. "Sorry isn't going to help you now." he said as he went to punch him again.

Before the punch landed, it was caught and there was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes in front on Naruto. The villager was furious. "How dare you stop me! Who the hell do you think you are?" he screamed. The man who caught the punch just glared at him with his blue eyes. The killer intent coming off of him was scary.

The man threw the villager back. "Touch him again, and I will gladly rip out that foul tongue of yours." the blue-eyed ninja threatened.

The villager looked a bit taken aback. "But that kid is a demon! He's the monster who killed our families and destroyed the village! He also killed our beloved Yondaime Hokage!" he explained, clearly outraged.

The man stared at him for half a second before throwing an odd-shaped kunai and suddenly disappearing in a yellow flash. He caught the kunai reappearing behind the man, in about another half a second. His henge was released revealing who he really was. He held the kunai to the man's neck. "Don't ever call him a demon again." he growled. "This kid is a hero, and I will not let heroes be treated that way. Besides, any level-headed people could see that he is not the kyuubi, but its jailor!" The villager just froze in shock. He shook as he saw the man who had the kunai to his neck.

"Y-Yon..daime Ho-hokage." he stuttered. "A-alive?"

The Yondaime glared at him "Yes. And he's _very_ disappointed." he said pushing the kunai harder to the villager's throat. "Now _leave!"_ he whispered harshly to the villager. The Yondaime then threw the man away from him. The poor man who was on the ground shaking, stood up and quickly ran off.

The blonde put his henge back up and put his kunai away. He walked over to Naruto and helped him up. Naruto just stared in shock. This was his hero, his idol in front of him. And he just _saved_ him. "Yon-yon..daime..-sa..ma.." he started but was cut off by the former Hokage.

"Please, my real name is Minato. Namikaze Minato." he said smiling. Naruto just stared. The Yondaime was supposed to be dead. He died with the Kyuubi 12 years ago. So, why was he here now? Smiling at _him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, dudes. I'm soooorry this is so short, but I felt I needed to stop it here. I promise I will make the next chapter extra long! :D<strong>


	3. Explanations

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier, I was busy! But anyway, heres the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
>I don't own Naruto! :(<strong>

* * *

><p>(Minato POV)<p>

Naruto just stood there in awe. He narrowed his eyes and poked me in the stomach. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really the Yondaime? I mean he did die 12 years ago!" Naruto said in disbelief.

The older blonde just smiled. "Of course, kid! If I wasn't, why would I have this?" I said pulling out my 3-pronged kunai and dangling it from my finger.

Naruto just pointed at it. "That was in the history books! You really are the Yondaime!"

I just grinned. "Well, we have to go to the hokage, and tell him what happened. C'mon." I said walking towards the hokage tower. Naruto nodded and followed.

"So, kid," I started, "What's your name?"

Naruto looked up at me. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to become hokage one day, and I'll be even better then you, old man!" he shouted. I smiled at his enthusiasm, but my eyebrow twitched when I got called old.

"Hey, I'm not old!" I protested.

Naruto just gave him a smug smile. "Oh yes you are." he argued. I just snorted and decided to give up.

"Whatever. Anyway, Naruto. I defiantly think you'll be a great hokage!" he encouraged ruffling his hair. Naruto flinched at the contact and stared at me for a second before giving me a real grin. '_I suppose everyone makes fun of him when he says that' _I thought. I looked at my son again. "Naruto, does that happen often?" I wondered. Naruto looked up.

"Huh?" he said confused.

I looked at him with seriousness. "Do the villagers usually act that way?" I asked seriously.

Naruto looked at the ground. "Yeah," he said in a small voice, "I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much. Maybe it was the pranks I did." He looked up at me grinning. "I mean, I did put graffiti on the hokage faces yesterday! It was great!" he said laughing. "Well, great until Iruka-sensei finally caught me. I had to clean it all off, but I got a picture!" Naruto kept rambling while I looked at him and sweat dropped.

'_He is just like Kushina. It's kinda scary.' _My eyes widened. "You put graffiti on the stone faces." I said looking at the monument, " That's pretty good!" I snickered. "Show me the picture later!" Naruto looked at me and grinned.

* * *

><p>(Narrator POV)<p>

When they got to the hokage tower, Minato was thinking of how he should tell Naruto that he's his son. He'd probably freak out and scream it to everyone. He then wondered how naruto would react to him sealing the kyuubi in him, and he was basically the reason why everyone hated him. He sighed and hoped Naruto wouldn't hate him. Minato walked inside with Naruto and up to the receptionist. "Hello, We'd like to see the hokage. Tell him its important." he said.

The receptionist smiled and nodded but when she saw Naruto she glared at him. "I'm sorry, sir. But the demon child-" before she could finish, she had a kunai to her neck. "Do NOT call him that." Minato practically growled. "Now let us through." He let her go, grabbed Naruto and went to the hokage office. The receptionist just blinked.

Naruto just looked at Minato. "You are so COOL!" he shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Minato just grinned. "Well, I am the Yondaime!"

Naruto barged into the office yelling. "Old man! This guy is the yond-" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He was still rambling though.

Minato sighed. "Naruto, it might be better if I tell him." he explained. Naruto pouted but nodded.

Minato took a step forward towards the surprised hokage. "Hokage-sama, would you please activate the sound proof seals?" he asked calmly.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows, wondering how he knew about the seals. He narrowed his eyes but nodded and activated the seals. "Who are you?" he asked seriously, "And why do you have Uzumaki Naruto with you?"

Minato smiled slightly. Sarutobi always did get right to the point. "I'll just show you." he said. Minato dropped his henge and revealed his true identity. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of a pipe hitting the desk.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped as he stared at the person who looked just like Minato. He came back to his senses and stood up quickly, not happy. "Why are you impersonating the Yondaime hokage. You know that is against the law, right?" he said in all seriousness.

Minato sighed. Guess he has to show him that it's really him. He took out his special kunai and threw it past the old hokage. Minato was then behind him in a yellow flash. "Could an impersonator do that?" he asked calmly. He put his kunai away.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Minato? How can this be? How are you alive?" he asked in disbelief.

Minato just shook his head. "I'm not sure, Sarutobi-sama. I just woke up here, but a voice said that I got a second chance at life." he explained, "It said Naruto was in trouble so I found him getting attacked by a villager. To say I'm not happy, is an understatement."

Sarutobi just sighed. "I've told them not to touch Naruto, but they won't listen. I can't put every civilian to death." he explained. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked over the village. "I still can't believe they would dishonour your last request, but I guess they can't see past their hatred." he turned to face the two blondes. Sarutobi smiled slightly. "But now that you're here, Minato. I'm sure they'll smarten up. I'll make an announcement tomorrow that you've come back. Do you want to be hokage again?"

Minato looked at Naruto then back at the old man in front of him. "Not yet, I want to spend some time with Naruto. I'll retake the position in a couple months" he said. Sarutobi nodded.

All the time the two hokages were talking, Naruto was confused. Why were they talking about him? What last request? But most importantly, why would the Yondaime hokage want to spend time with him? "Hey, Yondaime-sama! Why do you want to spend time with me? Why do you care about me?" he asked looking at him with big blue eyes.

Minato looked Sarutobi, who nodded, then back to Naruto. "Well, Naruto. It's because.." he trailed off, looking at his son seriously, "It's because you're my son." he said simply. Naruto just stared at him.

"Woaah, wait wait. So you're saying I'm your son? I'm the son of the Yondaime hokage?" Naruto said slowly. Minato just nodded. Naruto looked down at his feet, his goggles hiding his face. Tear was silently coming down his face. He ran forward and jumped at Minato. "Tou-chan!" he cried hugging his newfound father tightly. Minato just smiled and hugged his son. "Musuko.." he whispered. Naruto let go and stood in front of him wiping his tears away and grinning.

Minato smiled softly at him. "Naruto, I have something really important to tell you. You might hate me, but its better to tell you now." he started.

Just then Naruto remembered he had to do that thing for Mizuki-sensei. "Tell me later! I have to do something for Mizuki-sensei so I can become a genin!" he yelled ignoring the two hokages and running out the door. He ran to the room where the scroll lay hidden. He went into stealth mode. He silently slipped in and got the scroll and slipped out of the building without being noticed.

Minato just stood there in shock. Who was this Mizuki-sensei? What did Naruto have to do? He looked to Sarutobi who had his eyes narrowed. "Minato, I think Mizuki is up to no good. Naruto failed his Genin test, he must have said something to him.

Just then, a ninja ran in. "Hokage-sama! The scroll of sealing has been stolen!" he said urgently. He then stopped when he saw Minato. "What..?" he asked. Sarutobi just told him to leave. The ninja did. Sarutobi sighed. "Go look for Naruto, Mizuki probably wanted him to steal the scroll. I'll send out some shinobi squads as well. Go." he said. Minato nodded and disappeared in a blur. Sarutobi then ordered some shinobi to find Naruto.

* * *

><p>Minato was jumping across rooftops, wondering where his son got to. He probably wouldn't be out in plain sight. He might be in the woods. Minato nodded and went of to the woods.<p>

Iruka was jumping through the forest, looking for his student Naruto. Why would he steal the Scroll of Sealing? He then spotted and orange dot and went towards it.

Meanwhile, when everyone else was in a panic, Naruto was sitting quietly in the forest looking at the first jutsu in the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Are you freakin' kidding me?" he whined. He sighed and started practising. After a while, he finally got the jutsu down. Just then Iruka appeared in front of him.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled in Naruto's face, "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like your found me, Iruka-sensei. I only had time to master one jutsu. Oh well. At least I can become a genin now!" Iruka looked confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" he asked.

"The test Mizuki-sensei told me about! He said if I stole this scroll and learned a jutsu from it, I could become a genin!" he explained, grinning. Iruka frowned. "That's not a real test, Naruto. Mizuki-sensei tricked you.

Naruto's smile disappeared. "W-what..?" he asked. Before he could say anything else, Mizuki landed on the branch above them. "Well well, Iruka. Looks like you beat me here. Now, Naruto. Hand me the scroll and you can become a genin!" he said.

Iruka's eyes widened. "No, Naruto! He's lying, he just wants the scroll all to himself! Give it to me!"

Naruto stood up and backed up with the scroll in his arms. Mizuki just laughed. "I'm lying? Naruto the whole village is lying to you. They all know a secret about you, which you don't know!"

Naruto tilted his head. "What secret?" he asked.

Mizuki grinned evilly. "The one about why everyone hates you! how 12 years ago the kyuubi didn't die by the hands of the Yondaime Hokage," he was cut off by Iruka. "Don't tell him, Mizuki! Naruto, ignore him!" he shouted desperately.

Naruto frowned. "Why does everyone hate me?" he asked again.

Mizuki continued. "The secret about how 12 years ago the kyuubi didn't die by the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. The kyuubi had to be sealed into a newborn baby to be defeated. That baby was you, Naruto! You are the nine-tailed fox! You're the one who killed you're precious Yondaime hokage and Iruka's parents!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "No.." he whispered. '_My dad is the reason why everyone hates me. Am I really the kyuubi?' _he thought to himself. He started backing away again. Mizuki grinned even more. "Foxes are pranksters, just like Naruto. And look, he even wants the scroll all to himself!" Mizuki laughed, "Now, _kyuubi._ DIE!" With that, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken towards Naruto.

It all happened so fast, when Naruto heard the sound of flesh being stabbed but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei in front of him with a giant shuriken sticking out of his back. He was crying.

"Sure, Mizuki. That IS what foxes are like." Iruka started.

Naruto froze.

"But Naruto isn't like that. He's not the kyuubi, just its jailor. Naruto wouldn't never kill anyone he cares about. He's just a kid who wants people to notice him. I was just like him when I was his age. An outcast." Naruto just stared.

Mizuki just scowled. "Iruka, I was going to kill you after Naruto. But now I'll just kill you first!" he yelled. He grabbed his last giant shuriken and threw it towards Iruka again. Naruto staggered to get up and tried to get there in time to stop it, but wasn't fast enough.

All of the sudden, a yellow flash appeared and a hand caught the giant shuriken. Minato sighed. "Mizuki, I remember you now. You were a cute kid at the academy, and this is what you've become? Such a pity." he said. He saw Naruto and smiled.

Mizuki paled. "The yondaime hokage..?" he asked

"Tou-chan!" Naruto cried happily. He then glared at Mizuki. "If you EVER touch my sensei again. I'll KILL you!" he yelled.

Mizuki frowned. "You're the son of the yondaime hokage?" he asked, "Hahaha, whatever. As if a demon like you could be his son! C'mon, kyuubi. I'd like to see you try to kill me!"

Iruka smiled to himself. _'Who would've guessed Naruto was the son of the yondaime.' _he thought.

Naruto frowned for a second, looking over at the older blonde. Minato just have him a small nod. Naruto smiled slightly. "Whatever you do, I'll return it a thousand fold!" he yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, there were a couple hundred Naruto's in the forest around Mizuki.

Mizuki's jaw dropped. As did Iruka's, and Minato's.

The Naruto's then started taunting him before proceeding to beat him up.

* * *

><p>After Naruto was done, he walked up rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, sorry tou-chan, sensei. I might have overdone it a little." Minato just chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "I've never seen so many kage bunshins before!" he praised. Naruto grinned.<p>

Iruka, who now did not have a giant shuriken in his back walked over to Naruto. He smiled. "Hey, Naruto. I want to give you something, close your eyes." he said.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

Iruka started fiddling with his head. "Okay, Naruto. Open your eyes!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a grinning yondaime, and a sensei without a forehead protector. Naruto then felt his forehead and smiled.

Iruka smiled at him. "Congratulations! You graduate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, I told you this chapter would be longer! :D <strong>

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**Some stuff will be revealed soon in the next couple of chapters! :)**


	4. Series of Events

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy! :D**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>(Narrator POV)<p>

It's been 3 days since the incident with Mizuki. A lot has happened since then. For one, Naruto became a genin. Two, Naruto found out why his father has sealed the fox in him. Naruto forgave him, because he understood why his father did it.

_(Flashback)_

_Minato and Naruto were standing side by side in front of the Namikaze estate. Naruto's mouth fell open. "We're living here!" he shouted._

_Minato chuckled. "Yes, Naruto. This is my house and yours now too."_

_Naruto jumped up and gave a big 'whoo!' and ran inside. Minato shook his head at the younger blonde then walked in as well. Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose._

_"It's a bit dusty. We'll have to clean it" The former hokage pointed out. Naruto just grumbled. Minato smiled slightly. "Your kage bunshins will help a lot, Naruto."_

_Naruto nodded. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said. 20 Naruto's popped into existence. Minato nodded and made 5 of his own._

_Naruto looked at all the clones. "Oi! You guys! You're gunna clean the house! Get to it!" he commanded. The Naruto's saluted him and went to work. The Minato's just stared at him before shrugging and started helping._

_While their clones were cleaning, father and son sat on a clean couch. Naruto was looking at his hands. "Tou-chan, Mizuki said that the kyuubi didn't die. He said that you sealed it inside me. He also said I'm just the kyuubi in a boy's body." he paused, and then looked up at his father. "Am I the kyuubi?"_

_Minato looked at his son in shock. "This is what I was going to tell you about earlier, before you ran off." he admitted. "Naruto, you are by no means, the Kyuubi no Yoko. You are my son, the jailor of the kyuubi. It's Jinch__ūriki. You both have different souls." _

_Naruto was relieved by this. "The kyuubi is the reason why everyone hates me. You sealed it in me. Why would you do that to me? I had such a rough childhood; I got kicked out of the orphanage. Only the old man liked me.." he stopped, looking hard at his father. "Why did you make my life hell?"_

_Minato sighed and looked at the floor. "Naruto, I never wanted that to happen to you. My last wish was for you to be treated like a hero, because you are. Everyday you keep the kyuubi at bay from destroying us." He trailed off, "I know I have no right at act like a father and apologize for what I did to you. But, Naruto, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it was like."_

_Naruto continued looking at his father, though his eyes were a bit softer._

_"But, I did have a reason for sealing the demon inside you," Minato started, "The day it attacked, there was a man who was controlling it. He was unbelievably tough, he saw through everything I did. I could barely even manage to get one hit." Minato looked his son in the eyes. "I sealed the kyuubi in you because I believed you could control its power. You are my son after all. But I also sealed it in you to protect Konoha from that man. As hokage, it's my duty to protect everyone in the village. I couldn't seal it in another baby because if I couldn't do it to my own child, how could I do it to someone else's." Minato grinned at Naruto, ruffling his hair. "Besides, I believe in you, Naruto. I knew you would make me proud."_

_Naruto listened carefully to what the yondaime was saying. He flinched slightly at the contact, but continued staring for a second. "I..I think I understand. To be hokage, you have to care about and protect everyone." he looked softly at the older blonde. "I understand why you did it, and I forgive you, tou-chan." He gave Minato a hug. "And you really believe in me that much..?" Naruto asked._

_Minato nodded. "It's the duty of a parent to always believe in their child!" he said happily._

_Naruto just smiled and hugged him tighter._

_"Hey, looks like the clones are done cleaning!" Minato said getting up. He pulled Naruto up. "Do you like ramen?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Ramen! I LOVE ramen!"_

_Minato just chuckled and went to get the instant ramen started. Naruto just followed, smiling like an idiot._

_(End Flashback)_

The day after the incident, Sarutobi announced that Minato had returned, which turned out to be quite an event.

_(Flashback)_

_Minato Looked around. He seemed to be in his mindscape. He then heard the voice that he heard when he first woke up._

_"Namikaze Minato, I am what you mortal refer to as 'Kami'" she said, "I'm here to tell you why you're alive." She then appeared in front of Minato. She was a beautiful young woman._

_Minato blinked, a bit surprised, but nodded. "Okay, why?"_

_"Minato-kun, after 12 years, I decided to rescue you from the death god because your son needed you. Also because you are so selfless, you gave your life up to protect the ones you cared about. So, I decided you deserved a second chance at life, and to be with your son." Kami paused. She smiled at Minato. "I expect you to make good choices and help your son become the hokage."_

_Minato just stared, shocked. He didn't really deserve this, but decided to be grateful. "Thank you, Kami-sama." he said bowing slightly._

_Kami just shrugged. "It's no big deal. Now, good luck Minato-kun." she whispered before vanishing. Minato just smiled slightly. He then heard a very loud, annoying beeping sound. Beep… beeep… BEEEEEEEP._

_(Minato POV)_

_I opened my eyes and blinked hard at the sudden brightness. I let out a big sigh and sat up._

_'Well, at least I'm here to stay.' I thought. I got up and walked down the hall, making no sound at all. I peeked into Naruto's room to see him with his arms spread wide apart, and his legs doing the same. He was drooling. _

_"Tou-chann.." he murmured, "Give me back my ramen. Kage bunshin no…" it was cut off by a snore._

_I just chuckled before rolling my eyes. I then pulled his door shut again and walked into the kitchen._

_'Good thing I got Sarutobi to put some food in here.' I thought. I made some toast before starting bacon and eggs. Even if ramen was the best food ever made, I had to eat some other things too. 'I need to make sure Naruto eats some healthier stuff.' I thought. 'I also need to get him some new clothes. Orange isn't really a good color for ninjas..'_

_I then heard loud uneven footsteps coming down the hall. I grinned, seeing Naruto come out still half asleep. He must have smelled the food. "Morning, Naru-chan!" I said happily, giving him a little nickname._

_"Morning.." he mumbled, "I see you're still here, so you weren't a dream." Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at his father giving a big smile._

_I smiled sadly at him. He dreamt of his parents coming back. Poor kid. "Yup! I made you breakfast!" I said happily, putting some of the bacon and eggs on a plate, along with a piece of toast and sitting it in front of him. "Here you go!" I also got him some orange juice. I got some bacon and eggs for myself and started eating it._

_Naruto just looked at it. "I've never had this before!" he exclaimed, sniffing the food. He then stuffed half the food in his mouth. "Itsss gud!" he mumbled through the food._

_I sweat dropped. "Don't eat so fast." I said giving a small chuckle, "It will make your belly hurt." Hearing this, Naruto slowed down. "Today, Sarutobi is announcing my return. I plan of telling them you're my son. They will never touch you again after I'm done talking with them." The yellow flash ruffled his son's hair, "I want to come on when I talk to them about you."_

_Naruto nodded happily. "My classmates are gunna be SOO jealous! I can't wait to shove it in Sasuke-teme's face!" he yelled._

_I shook my head. "Don't be too stuck up, Naruto." I said seriously, "Anyway, do you want your last name to be changed to Namikaze?" Naruto nodded instantly. "Alright then," I said, "Before the announcement, we are going to buy you some new clothes. Something with more black and a little less orange."_

_"NO! I love orange!" Naruto screamed, "I need something with at least a little orange on it!"_

_I sighed. "Fine. Only a little bit, though."_

**_Later that day_**

_Naruto and I were on top of the hokage tower, waiting for Sarutobi to start the announcement. I looked over at naruto and grinned at my handiwork. He looked like a mini-me._

_While shopping, we decided on a very light grey, almost white jacket with two orange stripes down the sides that he had unzipped. A blue fish-net shirt for underneath._

_**(Think of Minato's jacket and shirt from when he rescued Kushina) **Black shinobi pants, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate the on back of the hand, and black sandals. He also had the ninja wrap from the end of his pants to his sandals. For the finishing touch, I pulled Naruto's bangs out from underneath his forehead protector. _

_I casually walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll be there with you when you come out. They probably won't even recognize you." Naruto smiled and nodded._

_Now, it was time for the announcement. I stood by the door, waiting for my que. I listened to Sarutobi's words._

_"Konoha, today I would like to make a very important announcement. A great hero has returned to us. He has been given a second chance at his life. Konoha, I would like you to see your yondaime hokage!"_

_I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment at his kind words. As soon as I heard my que, I lived up to my nickname by appearing in a yellow flash on the railing in front of the whole village. I grinned at them. Even though I did love the village a lot, I was very angry with how they treated Naruto._

_"Hello, Konoha! I know this might seem very surprising and unreal, but I assure you I am real, and totally alive." I started. "I really glad to be back, and I'm really glad the village has done well in my absence." I got cut off by tons of cheering. I smiled slightly and let it die down before I continued. "I'm not going to be taking back the hokage title for a little while. One, because I want to relax slightly and adjust, and two, I want to spend time with my son." I finished._

_Suddenly, there was an uproar. I heard a bunch of: "The yondaime has a son?" "Who's his son?" "I wanna marry him!" "He's probably an amazing ninja!"_

_I sighed. "I'll show you who he is." I turned around and jumped off the rail. I motioned for Naruto to come out. He slowly came out and stood beside me. I turned to face the village again._

_"Meet my son, Namikaze Naruto!"_

_At that statement, there were many gasps. Naruto just waved slightly. The people who were good friends of Minato just smirked and nodded, knowing it was too much of a coincidence that they looked so alike. The new genin from Naruto's academy class jaw's dropped, and the villagers just blinked in shock. But of course, there is one person in every group who wants a death wish._

_"Hokage-sama! That demon can't be your son, he must be controling you!" a random villager yelled. Sarutobi just face palmed._

_'That guy is so stupid..' he thought._

_The temperature suddenly dropped, and a huge amount of killing intent was coming from the blonde hokage. Most the villager passed out. The shinobi were frozen with fear. Even Sarutobi couldn't move. Naruto couldn't breathe. He was shaking when he went to grab for his dad, but he wasn't there. Naruto freaked out and ran towards the old man hokage, hugging him tightly._

_I was so mad. How dare he say that to my face. Before I realized what I was doing, I was behind the man with a kunai to his neck. "If you ever call him that again, I'll kill you." I said in a cold, terrifying voice. I then walked to the front of him and gave him a hard hit to the stomach. He passed out. I looked at everyone around me. "I'm very upset and disappointed with how you've treated my son." I was still giving off some killing intent, "This is also why I'm not going to become hokage again for a while. If I ever see, or hear that'd you've done something to him, I won't be as forgiving as I was to this man. No more special treatment. Now, you can all go home."_

_I then flashed back to where Naruto was. Poor kid, I scared the crap outta him. Even Sarutobi looks flustered. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just mad." I said gently._

_Naruto nodded and hugged his dad. He then let go. "You've got some major killing intent, there. Heh." he said scratching the back of his head._

_I smiled. "Now, why don't we go get some ramen!" I said, knowing this would get him. Naruto's eyes brightened and his jumped up. "Woohoo!" he shouted. "I'll race ya there,_

_old man." He taunted before he took off, jumping across rooftops._

_I grinned at my son and raced after him._

_(End Flashback)_

(Narrator POV)

Today was also the day Naruto found out who his sensei was and who was gunna be on his genin team. He was really excited. The day before, he did a bit of training with his father. They fixed up his taijutsu a bit and he helped him become more accurate when throw things. Minato also decided to get Naruto to wear weights. It took him a little while to adjust to them but he was doing pretty well so far. Minato also took the time to put a Hiraishin seal on Naruto in cause he was in trouble.

Minato was already up and ready to take Naruto to the academy. He looked at the time. 7:40. He shook his head and went into Naruto's room. He poked his sleeping son in the cheek.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up. You'll be late if you don't." he said, still poking the sleeping blonde. Naruto groaned and sat up.

"Tou-chann." he murmured. Naruto rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the time and his eyes widened, he woke up immediately. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he screamed. He then started racing around his room getting dressed, he looked like a mini yellow flash.

Minato sweat dropped. _'Like father, like son.' _was all he thought as he left the room.

Once Naruto was done, he ran out into the kitchen and gobbled down some toast. He has on his new clothes and his weights. He looked at his dad again. "You are wearing you're hokage coat." he noted.

Minato nodded. "Yup. Since I'm not hokage right now, just a high top above average jonin. I'll just wear my normal clothes." he said smiling. He looked at the time again. 7:50. "We better go now, Naruto." he said finishing his coffee and pulling hid mini-me out the door.

Naruto tried to get out of Minato's grasp, but it was very strong. He sighed when he was finally let go. Naruto then started running towards the academy. "C'mon, slowpoke!" he called to his father.

Minato just smiled. He started running towards his son and was there in an instant. He didn't need the hiraishin to be fast. He slowed to his son's pace. "I'm the slowpoke? How can you call this speed quick, let alone fast." he taunted, grinning the whole time. He sped up a tiny bit so he was ahead of Naruto. Naruto grumbled and struggle to go faster.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the academy. Naruto was panting, and Minato was just laughing. "C'mon kid, let's go inside." Minato said walking into the academy. Naruto just nodded and followed. They stopped outside of his classroom. "Good luck, Naruto." Minato said ruffling his hair.

Naruto smiled and opened the door and walked inside. Minato smiled at the kids in his class, who were looking at both of them in shock. Minato just shut the door and walked back outside.

Inside the classroom, was very quiet as Naruto walked in and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto was just smiling. "Hey, guys!" he shouted happily. Some of the people were relieved he still sounded like Naruto. Some girls were swooning over how cute he looked. The guys were just scoffing at him. Naruto, who was oblivious to all this, just waited patiently for Iruka-sensei to come in.

"Hey, deadlast! Why are you here? This is only for people who _graduated._" Kiba yelled.

Naruto looked at him and pointed to his forehead protector. "Hey, dumbass. I did graduate! I captured a traitor to the village!" Naruto protested.

Kiba just laughed. "Yeah, right. You're father probably got the hokage to make you a ninja!" he taunted, "I don't know how you could be the yondaime's son. You're too stupid."

Naruto just ignored him. This caused Kiba to growl. They were interrupted by Iruka coming in.

"Hello, class!" he said happily. "Today, you will find out your genin teams, and who your join sensei is. Please be patient while I read off the teams." He started listing them off in order. Naruto ignored him.

"Team 7 will consist of Namikaze Naruto," Naruto's head perked up at this,

"Haruno Sakura.." Naruto cheered while Sakura just groaned.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Now Sakura cheered and Naruto groaned. Iruka just smiled. "Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished.

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished. "Now, you'll have to wait here until your sensei come." he said walking out of the classroom.

Soon, everyone was gone except the newly named team 7. Naruto groaned. "He is so LATE!" he screamed.

Sakura growled. "Shut up, Naruto-baka!" she shrieked. Though she had to admit he was right. Naruto just sighed and went over to the chalkboard and got an eraser. "Heh heh. This is what he gets for being late!" he said darkly. Naruto stood on a chair and put the eraser between the door and the top of the doorway. He jumped down, laughing.

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot, he's a jonin. He won't fall for that." Naruto just shrugged and giggled.

Sasuke sighed. He was with all idiots. Sakura looked annoyed on the outside but inside he was cheering Naruto on.

They stopped when they heard footsteps coming up the hallway. The door started to swing open and then the eraser fell on a silver haired masked man.

Naruto and Sakura glared at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" they yelled in unison.

The silver haired jonin just sighed. "My first impression of you all is.." he started, "you're all idiots!" he said giving them an 'eye smile'.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! This chapter is longer then the last one. :)<strong>

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**Sorry for all the flashbacks :P**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated yet, i've been busy.  
><strong>****But anyway, I fractured my wrist today falling off my horse, so the chapter might take a little longer.****

****I'll try to update soon! thank you! :)****


	6. Two Senseis

**Heey guys! :D  
><strong>**Well, here is the next chapter!  
>I'm sorry its short compared to the last two.<br>My wrist is feeling better, so I'll be updating again soon!  
>Hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Narrator POV)<p>

**Last time**

_They stopped when they heard footsteps coming up the hallway. The door started to swing open and then the eraser fell on a silver haired masked man._

_Naruto and Sakura glared at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" they yelled in unison_

_The silver haired jonin just sighed. "My first impression of you all is…"he started, "you're all idiots!" he said giving them an 'eye smile'._

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stared at their sensei. He was a little weird.<p>

Kakashi eye smiled again. "I want you three to meet me on the roof!" he said a little bored with fake enthusiasm. He then poofed into smoke.

Naruto just shrugged and started walking towards the door. He stopped to look at Sakura and Sasuke. "You guys comin'?" he asked. They nodded and followed him.

When they got on the roof, they sat down. Kakashi was already there, reading some stupid book. He then closed it and put it away. "Now, I want you three to tell me about yourselves." he said.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean sensei? What should we say?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Things you like things you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future. Things like that."

"Hey sensei, you go first. Show us how to do it." Naruto suggested.

Kakashi looked at the sky. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. The things I like, I don't really feel like telling you. I hate some things. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies, and dreams for the future. Never really thought about it." he said in a bored tone.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Gee, the only thing we learned was his name." she whispered. Naruto agreed and Sasuke 'hned'.

"Blondie,you first." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned. "Hi! I'm Namikaze Naruto! The things I like are ramen, comparing different kinds of ramen, training and my tou-chan! I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook, traitors, and people who can't see me for who I really am." He paused. "My hobbies are pranks and hanging out with my tou-san. My dream is to become the best hokage. Even better then the yondaime, my tou-chan!" he explained happily.

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled. _'I'm glad sensei came back to help Naruto out. I'll have to visit him later.' _he thought. "You're next, pinkie."

Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…" she trailed off looking at Sasuke and giggling. "My hobbies are…" she glanced at Sasuke again and blushing and giggling more. "And my dreams for the future are…" She was practically squealing now. "Oh yeah, and I hate Naruto!" she said annoyed.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Yay, a fan girl!" _he thought sarcastically. "You can go now, Emo."

Sasuke just scoffed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and don't really like anything. My hobbies are training. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." he said in a cold voice.

Kakashi sighed. _'To top it off, we have an avenger. Woot!'_ he thought. "Okay. Now that we all know each other, we will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "It's a survival test." he said simply.

Sakura looked annoyed. "But sensei, we've already done stuff like that in the academy. That's how we got here." she explained.

Kakashi was still smirking. "This is not like anything at the academy." he said.

Naruto was confused. "Well what kind of test is this, sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi was laughing. "If I tell you, you won't like it," he said still giggling. "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genin. So in other words, this is a make it or break it test." he said eye smiling.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "What! That's not fair; we've worked hard to get here!" Naruto protested. "What was the point of the academy exam then?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It was to select candidates who might become genin."

Naruto gasped. "What!" he yelled.

Kakashi stood up. "That's how it's gunna be. I'll decide whether you pass or fail. We'll meet at the training ground at 5am. Bring your ninja gear." he said turning around.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all had different reason why, but were thinking the same thing. They HAD to pass!

Kakashi just smirked again. "You're dismissed." He said starting to walk away. "Oh and one more thing… don't eat any breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke." He then jumped away.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had to train for tomorrow! He got up and started running. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He called to his team mates. He jumped across the roofs until he got home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, tou-san!" he called, looking around the house. When Naruto didn't see him, he went to the outside training area. He heard noises coming from there. He looked out and saw his dad doing super fast crazy awesome taijustu on clone. Naruto backed up a bit so he was out of view and made two shadow clones. He told one of them to slip out and sneak up behind the yondaime and grab him. He told the other one to go out and pretend to be the real him and to attack him when his dad got grabbed. They did as they were told and went out. The real Naruto smirked and ran outside and jumped on the roof, ready.<p>

Minato was doing his training and was working on taijutsu right now. He saw Naruto walk out and was watching him grinning. Just as Minato poofed the clone he was fighting, he was grabbed from behind. He narrowed his eyes and went to throw the attacker off. He then saw Naruto running up grinning. He had his arm pulled back, ready to punch.

Minato smirked. He threw off the clone on his back and it poofed. He then caught Naruto's fist and held it firmly. "Nice try, Naruto." he started, "But I'm not that easy to trick." Minato felt chakra spike on the roof. He smirked to himself, playing along. The Naruto clone in front of him grinned then poofed away. Minato pretended to look shocked. He looked around.

Naruto then jumped off the roof, and was trying to give his dad a punch.

Minato simply caught it and grabbed his son and put him on the ground. Minato smiled. "Good plan, Naruto. That probably would've worked on a lower level shinobi." he said ruffling his son's hair. Naruto just grumbled something about a blonde hokage and showing off.

Minato just smiled. "How was your team, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto grumbled even more. "I got Sakura-chan on my team, but then Sasuke had to be on it too and ruin everything. He makes me mad. Also, my sensei was two hours late! Heheh, but I got him with the old blackboard eraser in the door trick. You would think a jonin would notice." Naruto chuckled.

Minato smiled at him sympathetically. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be working as a team in no time. Teamwork is most important in a shinobi team. Don't forget that." he explained. "Who's your jonin sensei? Maybe I can talk to him."

Naruto nodded and looked at the ground. "His name was Hatake Kakashi or something. He also said we have this survival test tomorrow, and if we fail we get sent back to the academy. I need you to help me train for tomorrow! I can't fail!" he said with determination.

Minato smiled. "I'll be glad to help you, Naruto. Kakashi use to be my student. His teammate Obito use to be late all the time. Kakashi used to hate it since he was all 'follow the rules or die'. Anyway, Their other teammate Rin, got kidnapped and Obito decided to go save her, while Kakashi decided to carry out the mission." he paused, "Finally Kakashi decided Rin was too important to leave behind and went to help Obito. It resulted in Obito saving Kakashi and giving him his sharingan. Kakashi decided to always put his teammates first after that. He must come late to try and keep Obito's memory alive…"he trailed off looking at a certain spot. He gave a small smile and threw a shuriken towards it. "Isn't that right, Kakashi?" he asked.

Right after Minato threw the shuriken; Kakashi caught it and jumped down from his hiding spot. "Yo!" he said with an 'eye smile'. He casually flicked the shuriken back to Minato. "Hey, sensei, long time no see."

"Hello, Kakashi! Wow, you're so tall now!" Minato noted, smiling. "I can't ruffle your hair anymore." he pouted. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. Naruto grumbled something about weird senseis.

"Why are you here? I need to train for that test tomorrow, sensei!" Naruto asked rudely. This earned him a small smack on the head.

"Naruto! Be more respectful towards your sensei!" Minato warned.

Kakashi eye smiled. "It's alright, sensei." he said, "Naruto is just eager. I have to go anyway. I'll come visit you again sensei. Good luck, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow!" he then poofed out of of the yard.

Naruto just shrugged and turned towards his father. "So do you wanna train now?"

Minato just sighed and shook his head at his son's attitude.

"Fine, C'mon" he grumbled, leading Naruto to the training dummies. They then started training.

* * *

><p><strong>And its done!<strong>

**Again its not very long, but I wanted to stop it here. :P**

**Thanks to my beta, Dragon-Wolf Tamer for fixing my mistakes and stuff!**

**Anyway friends, I have an idea for a new story and want to see if you guys like the idea or not.**

**Here a summery type thing xD :**

_**What if there was no such thing as the Kyuubi no Yoko? What if the kyuubi was just the king of the kitsune? What if kitsune were feared and 'evil' beings. What would happen if Konoha's own Yondaime Hokage was the king of kitsune? That would make Naruto the prince of the kitsune. No one knows about their little secret except Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi. With a young kitsune Naruto on the loose, Konoha just got a lot more interesting.**_

**And here is a little promo:**

_**It was a fairly normal morning in Konoha. Well to most people living there, but for one person… er.. well kitsune, it was one of the best days ever. And to another it was finally a day to sleep in.**_

_**A 12 year old Uzumaki Naruto was running through his house. His eyes were sparkling, his hair was ruffling and he was screaming his head off. "DAD! ARE YOU AWAKE? YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Naruto screamed. Today was a milestone. He was so excited he could feel his form slipping. He ignored it and ran into his dad's room and started jumping up and down on the bed.**_

_**Minato, king of kitsune, and yondaime hokage of Konoha groaned and rolled over. "One day. I just wanted ONE day to sleep in. Just ONE, but NOOOO. I have a kit so of course its impossible." he thought bitterly. Of course his loved his son, but sometimes he was just a pain in the butt.**_

_**Naruto, who was completely oblivious to his fathers unhappiness, continued jumping for a few more minutes before landing on top of his dad. "Come ON! Wake up!" Naruto yelled again.**_

_**Minato groaned again before opening his blue eyes. "You do realize it's a Saturday morning, right?" he mumbled, pushing his kit off him.**_

_**Naruto, who somehow was now standing in front of his father, nodded while bouncing. Which looked kinda weird.**_

_**Minato slowly shook his head and sighed. "I've must've told him this at least a million times, and he still isn't careful. At least he's at home." he thought before he started his lecture. "Naruto, you know if you don't control your emotions, you'll turn back into your true for-" but he was cut off by a small poof and a rusty orange kitsune with big blue eyes and two tails was bouncing in front of him.**_

**And thats it!**

**Tell me if you like this, and want me to write it! :D**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
